Fun in the Sun
by pyro18
Summary: Beast plans a day of fun at the beach for the X Men and the new recruits, unaware that a team member would end up in the hospital, leaving the students unattended on the same beach as the Brotherhood. Featuring brief Lancitty and Jott.
1. Intro

Happy New Year everyone! Especially if you're reading and reviewing this! Yay! I don't own any characters in this story, but I won't let that get me down!

* * *

Beast struggled to push shut the trunk of the black XUV. It was a difficult task, even for the Beast, because it was so packed full of stuff.

"That the last of it?" growled Logan, shuffling over to inspect Beast's work.

"Yup, now where are those kids?" Beast brightly answered.

"Chuck's givin' 'em the no-power pep-talk again," Logan replied, "I still don't like the idea of takin' all of 'em to a public beach. If you ask me this has trouble written all over it."

"Nonsense! This will be a great experience for all of the students."

"And you don't expect any problems?" Logan asked, twirling the toothpick in his mouth.

"Nope," Beast grinned.

**_BAMF! _**"Sorry, I forgot something!" Kurt said shoving a beach ball in the open window of the XUV. **_BAMF!_**

"None," Beast continued, still grinning. Suddenly Kitty phased through the garage door.

"I need to get something!" she said, phasing straight through the trunk door, grabbing a bottle of sunscreen. While pulling her hand back through the door she accidentally hit the handle and everything toppled on top of Beast. "Sorry!" Kitty cried phasing through the screen door, with the bottle of sunscreen in hand.

"Well maybe a couple of problems…" Beast muttered, pushing himself of the ground and starting to pile everything back into the trunk.

"Hank, you're a born teacher," Logan chuckled, shuffling back inside.

* * *


	2. A Walk in the Sand

Just in case anyone needs reminding OroroStorm. That's about it. Plz review!

* * *

"Now students, I need to make sure all of you are here. Stop! All of you, I need to take a head count! Jamie, I don't need to count all of your heads! Stop…EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ororo screamed. Jamie, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, and Jubilee all shut up and looked at Storm. "That's better, now let's let Mrs. Daniels focus on her driving and settle down shall we?" Ororo continued. They had been in the car for over an hour and most of the students were getting antsy.

"But…" Evan started to say.

"Sweetsie Poo, no buts," Mrs. Daniels said to her son while she expertly parallel parked her navy blue van in a spot right next to the sand. Everyone giggled and Evan blushed and slumped down in his seat.

Jean came with Scott, Amara, and Rahne, who were all squished into Scott's Viper. In the XUV came Ray, Roberto, Bobby, Sam, and Beast, who was covered from head to to in clothes to cover up his fur. The students greeted each other happily, chatting noisily and pulling the beach gear from the cars.

"Now recruits, let's find a good spot to put all of this," Beast announced, rubbing his gloved hands together with anticipation.

Once they were all set up with all the towels grouped together, everyone started splitting up.

"If you need us, we'll be right here. Don't hesitate to come to us for any help you need," Storm said, adjusting her sunglasses and lying back on a beach chair with an iced tea in her hand.

"That goes for you too Evan dear," Mrs. Daniels added fixing her one-piece rainbow suit.

"Aww mom," Evan blushed running as fast as he could to the water to avoid any further embarrassment. Ray and Sam followed him loudly cracking jokes about Mrs. Daniels as they ran. Bobby was busy trying to look tough for Jubilee and Amara who weren't paying any attention whatsoever. Rahne, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Roberto were trying to find the volleyball so they could start a game, and Beast was joining the search.

"It's, like, got to be around here somewhere!" Kitty fretted, lifting up towels trying to find it. Scott and Jean decided to take a romantic stroll along the sand by themselves.

"So, uh, Jean, it's nice to get away from everything, huh?" Scott casually asked, moving his sandals slowly through the sand, letting the cool waves wash over his feet.

"Mmmm, yes," Jean replied, dreamily brushing a hand through her flowing red hair, grabbing Scott's hand as they walked. Scott looked at Jean, smiling, and was about to say something cheesy when he tripped over a mound of sand.

"YO! Foo'! You just demolished part of my honeymoon suite!" Toad yelled at Scott, quickly moving to repair part of the pathetic sandcastle that was supposed to be a model of the house he was going to build as soon as he convinced Wanda to marry him.

"Oh, sorry," Scott mumbled, walking past Toad, not recognizing him.

"You should be sorry freak!" Toad continued, not taking his eyes off of his sandcastle, "Yeah, that's right, keep on walkin'!" Toad was wearing a dark green bathing suit with a yellow stripe running down both sides and smelled terrible. With his yellow teeth clenched together in a grimace he kept trying to rebuild his precious sandcastle, never noticing Jean and Scott. Jean pulled Scott away from Toad, who was still muttering profanity to himself about Scott's clumsiness, as fast as she could.

"Scott! This is bad! It's a good thing he didn't see us," Jean said quietly as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"What are you talking about Jean…wait! That was Toad! But if he's here then the rest of those losers must be around here somewhere too!"

"Exactly!" Jean replied, exasperated with Scott's stupidity. They started looking around and sure enough, Fred was stretched out on the sand with a huge sunhat over his face. He was wearing his overalls without a shirt underneath because there is yet to be a bathing suit big enough to fit the Blob.

"Where are the other three?" Scott asked, referring to the three remaining members of the Brotherhood who were nowhere in sight.

* * *


	3. Tabitha's Return

Hey I really don't have much to say about this chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Jubilee! Amara! Over here!" Tabitha yelled waving at Amara and Jubilee who were tanning.

"Oh my God! Hi Tabitha!" Jubilee sat up and waved back at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amara who was still mad at her for leaving the X-Men.

"Me and some friends are just hanging out," she answered sitting on a towel next to Jubilee.

"Where have you been all of this time? I haven't heard from you since your dad got arrested," Jubilee asked. No one ever thought to tell any of the new recruits about how Tabitha "joined" the Brotherhood or anything about the Brotherhood at all. Tabitha grinned evilly, delighted that no one had told them.

"Oh, I found a place to stay with these guys."

"Guys?" Amara asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry, they're cool. Hey do you wanna meet them?" Tabitha asked, standing up and stretching.

"Sure!" Jubilee smiled, brushing the sand off her legs as she stood up.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Amara! It'll be fun!" Jubilee insisted pulling Amara to her feet.

"Where are they?" Amara sighed, looking like meeting these guys would be the most un-fun thing she ever did in her life.

"Right over there," Tabitha pointed out two boys who were playing volleyball. The older one had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a black bathing suit that went past his knees. He served the ball to the second boy who quickly spiked the ball back at him. He looked a little younger than the other guy, even the he had pure white hair that was short and was styled so that it looked like two lightning bolts were streaking through his hair. He was wearing the same style of bating suit, except it was dark blue with a white stripe going down both sides.

"Come on Amara!" Jubilee pleaded.

"Well, okay…" Amara allowed herself to be dragged by the hand by Jubilee to where Tabitha had pointed. What Jubilee and Amara didn't know was that these two boys were the remaining members of the Brotherhood. Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff aka Avalanche and Quicksilver.

* * *


	4. The X Men are here!

Ummm...yeah. no one's reviewing, but I decided to put up the next chapter out of the goodness of my heart.

* * *

Todd Tolensky stood back and admired his work. For something he had made himself that sandcastle looked pretty good. If it wasn't for that stupid guy in the shades it would have looked a lot better.

'Stupid foo'," he thought to himself. Todd sighed looking at his little sandcastle that he was going to use to woo Wanda and get her to be his wife or at least his girlfriend, and a toothy smile spread across his face. He was pretty thirsty so he decided to get a soda. As he got closer to where Blob was lying, he glanced over at Lance, Pietro, and Tabitha who were playing volleyball, but Wanda was nowhere to be seen. He snickered to himself. There were two bikini-clad teenage girls playing with Pietro and Lance while Tabitha kept score. Todd kicked Blob and popped open a coke, taking a long slurp.

"Hey! I'm sleepin' here!" Blob yelled pulling the hat off his face and glaring at Toad.

"Yo, check out who the guys are playing with," Toad said, pointing a finger at where they were playing before taking another swig of his coke. Toad figured it'd take a minute for Fred's brain to process what he was pointing out, so he decided to go protect his work of art for Wanda, before the water washed it away. When he trudged back to the spot where his sandcastle once was, all he found was a mound of wet sand.

"Aww, man! That's weak, yo!" Toad yelled, kicking the water and attracting the glare of a nearby mother. For some reason he was mad at the guy in the shades too. He sure seemed familiar now that Toad thought about it. And wasn't there a girl with him? A girl with _red hair_. Scott and Jean. Toad groaned out in agony. The X-Men are here!

Kurt sighed, "Kitty, you can stop looking for that ball. It'z not here." Kitty was still looking for the volleyball, even after everyone else had given up. Roberto had gone to catch up with the guys in the water, Beast was talking to Mrs. Daniels and Ororo, and Rahne and Rogue were lying on towels. Rahne grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler, while Rogue quietly watched a group of people playing volleyball. Kitty finally gave up and plopped down next to Rogue, crossing her arms and scowling.

"I was sure I packed that ball myself. Sure of it!" Kitty mumbled to herself.

"Have you seen Jubilee or Amara?" Rahne asked, her voice thick with her Scottish accent.

"No," Kitty answered, putting on a pair of oversized hot pink sunglasses, and relaxing.

"Ah have," Rogue said, not taking her eyes off the volleyball players. Rahne took a sip of water and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Vhere?"

"Raght over there," Rogue pointed out the volleyball players to her. It was Jubilee and Amara playing with Tabitha, Lance and Pietro. Kitty looked up and gasped, lifting up her sunglasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Whoa, like, since when have they been friends with the Brotherhood?"

* * *


	5. Bobby's Idea

Still no reviews...sniff. Here's the next chapter and if you like Evan Daniels then I suggest you don't read it.

* * *

"Shut up about my mom already! Jeez!" Evan screamed at Ray, Sam, and Bobby. Since the moment they hit the water, she was all they were talking about. Ray grinned.

"I mean a rainbow one-piece? Come on," he said in a perfect imitation of Carson from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.

"Whatever…" Evan grumbled. Suddenly Bobby had a marvelous idea.

"Hey, let's see who can hold their breath underwater the longest!" he shouted loudly for no reason.

"Naw, that's stupid, I'm going in," Roberto said, trudging through the water to the sand.

"Yeah, I'm going in too," said Kurt following him. Ray, Sam, and Evan , however, thought this was a magnificent idea.

"Okay, whoever comes up first loses! 1, 2, 3, GO!" Bobby said as the four of them dived under the black, rippling, shallow water. After two minutes Sam surfaced, followed shortly by Ray. They waited another minute until Bobby came up.

"Aww…I thought I won. Evan you can come up now. You won…Evan?"

"Uh oh," Sam said. The three of them split up frantically searching for Evan, and calling his name.

"I found him!" Ray shouted, after ten minutes of searching, "Oh man!" His face paled as Bobby and Sam ran over to him.

"Sam, go get help!" Bobby yelled, when they made it over to Evan's floating body.

* * *


	6. A Big Ordeal

Storm, Beast, and Mrs. Daniels were having the loveliest conversation about polar solvents when Sam came running up to them, followed by Ray and Bobby who were carrying Evan between them.

"Storm! Mr. McCoy! Evan isn't breathing!" Sam yelled, running as quickly as he could. Storm gasped, and the three adults jumped up and ran over to Evan.

"My BABY!" Mrs. Daniels screamed, touching her son's blue face.

"He'll be fine," Storm said, unsuccessfully trying to calm Mrs. Daniels down who was now kneeling in the sand, sobbing with her hands covering her face.

"Ray, Sam, and Bobby, go get the lifeguard! NOW!" Beast commanded, as he tried to find Evan's pulse. They went to go get the lifeguard, exchanging nervous looks between each other.

"My baby, my baby can't die," Mrs. Daniels mumbled through her tears.

"Ororo, call 911!" Beast said. Storm nodded and went to get her cell phone, and went to get her cell phone, after giving her nephew one last worried glance. On her way she passed Jean and Scott who were going to talk to Beast about the Brotherhood. Storm assumed that their upset expressions were due to Evan's condition.

"Thank goodness you two are here! Go round up the other students, and inform them of the situation!" she said.

"Storm we need to leave right now, the Bro…" Jean started to say.

"Yes we do need to leave right now, but you two can stay and watch the others while we take Evan to the hospital," Storm interrupted.

"To the hospital? Why?" Scott asked curiously.

"There really is no time to talk right now! Just go get the others!" Storm said urgently, as she dashed off to call 911. Scott and Jean exchanged a confused look, but went to go get the others.

* * *

The ambulance came after thirty minutes of confusion and stress, carrying Evan, Mrs. Daniels, and Storm to the hospital in a flurry of blinking lights and screeching sirens. Beast stood with Ray, Bobby, and Sam, and not a word was spoken between them for a few moments. Jean and Scott still hadn't returned with the other students, and Beast was starting to look like this whole ordeal was taking a toll on him, physically as well as mentally.

"Mr. McCoy, Evan's gonna be ok, right?" Sam finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I hope so Sam," Beast answered weakly smiling, and sitting down on the sand, "I hope so."

* * *

I know this chapter is really short, but this stuff is coming to me in short spurts. The next one will be longer I promise! Please read and review! 


	7. Mutant Trash

I decided to add a dash of angsty Lancitty in this chapter just for kicks. Please review and I'll put up more chapters.

* * *

"Whooo! Go Amara!" Tabitha yelled out at Amara who just spiked the ball scoring another point for her and Pietro.

"Grrrr…" Lance grumbled pushing himself off the sand angrily after he had just dived to trying to save the ball on Jubilee's side of the court.

"Ooops, my bad!" Jubilee giggled as Pietro and Amara high-fived. Volleyball was not Jubilee's sport, as it was plain to see after the first eight points she scored for the other team.

"Ha! Sucks for you Lance!" Pietro cackled devilishly.

"Serve the damn ball!" he yelled back, tossing the volleyball over the net. His torso was bright red from sliding on the sand, but he was going to make sure that Pietro suffered a lot more pain on the car ride home. Pietro served the ball Lance was about to hit it back when something distracted him. The ball hit him smack in the forehead, but he didn't even notice, even when the others laughed loudly at him. A girl was quickly approaching them, and it only took Lance a second to recognize her.

"Kitty?" he mumbled, staring at her with wide eyes, his anger melting away. They had broken up months ago, but Lance had never stopped caring about her, and now here she was running up to him. Lance just gawked at her before he realized that she wasn't coming to him, but wait, what was she doing here in the first place? Lance wondered about this, going to the beach was a trip well out of the way of the Institute, and the Brotherhood Boarding House for that matter. Suddenly it hit him. Jubilee and Amara were X-Men, that's where Tabitha met them, but if they were here then Scott and the others weren't far behind. This was not good.

"Amara, Jubilee! What are you doing?" Kitty asked them. Her face was slicked with tears, and her brown hair whipped around in the sudden breeze. She shivered a little from the change in the weather in her pink two-piece, and Lance had to stop himself from hugging her to make her warm.

"What do you mean? What's wrong Kitty?" Jubilee asked walking over to Kitty's side.

"There was an accident; Evan's going to the hospital. We all have to meet now," she answered wiping the tears from her face. She didn't bother trying to explain to them about how the Brotherhood and the X-Men were enemies; there would be time for that later. At this news Pietro's face lit up with happiness and he was about to make a smart-ass comment when Tabitha clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Aww, that totally sucks," Tabitha said making an effort to look upset, when she really couldn't care less.

"Yeah, well…let's go guys," Kitty mumbled to Amara and Jubilee, not making eye contact with Lance or Tabitha. Kitty never liked the way Tabitha acted, it made her uncomfortable, and so she was secretly glad that Tabitha wasn't around the Institute anymore. Tabitha was an instigator, always causing trouble and being the badass party girl bitch that she is. The guys ate it up, but it was an attitude that Kitty didn't care for.

"Kitty, wait, why don't you play with us for a little? It'll be fun, and it'll take your mind of Evan," Lance suggested, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder as she turned to leave.

Kitty shook her head, refusing to look him in the eyes, "I can't…we have to check in with the others."

"Come on kit kat, play with us, or are you too much of a goody-goody to be seen with mutant trash like us?" Tabitha asked her. Kitty didn't respond, but she pulled Amara and Jubilee by the hand to show them it was time to go.

"Kitty please, can you just at least stop acting like we're enemies and look at me?" Lance pleaded with her, desperate to find out if she still cared about him the way he cared about her.

"Lance," she said turning around at looking up at him with her sad blue eyes, "This really isn't a good time…"

"When is a good time then?" he asked her the anger creeping into his voice, "You never answer my calls, and you're always with _them_." The way he used the word 'them' was an obvious attack on the way X-Men acted like they were almost a different species from the Brotherhood.

Kitty's eyes started to water, "I don't know Lance, but I have to go." With that she pulled away from him running off with Jubilee and Amara right behind her.

"DAMMIT!" Lance yelled kicking the sand before he knelt down in the sand with his head in his hands.

* * *


End file.
